1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fan, and in particular to a heat dissipation fan having a magnetic levitation blade assembly.
2. The Related Art
Heat dissipation fans are commonly employed to enhance removal of heat generated in computers in order to maintain proper operation of the computers. A side-mount heat dissipation fan comprises a casing having an open top for intake of surrounding air and a side opening in communication with a heat sink to conduct airflow toward and through the heat sink. The casing has a bottom that is closed for supporting a blade assembly comprised of a number of spaced blades for generating airflow during rotation. The blade assembly is maintained at a small distance above the bottom of the casing. When the blade assembly is rotated, the blades are flying very close above the bottom of the casing. Since the blade assembly is generally rotated at a high speed and since the distance between the blades and the bottom of the casing must be as small as possible, accidental impact between the blades and the bottom of the casing may occur, if the blade assembly is not properly mounted or the manufacturing tolerance is incorrect.
The present invention is thus aimed to overcome the problem of impact between the fan blades and the casing in order to enhance the overall performance of the heat dissipation fan.